pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 30. Synopsis Finding an injured Driftloon, Diamond, Pearl, missy and the girl head to the power plant, where they find the girl's father being threatened. A mysterious woman appears, who attempts to steal the facility's electricity, and has everyone engufled into sand. Pearl makes a turnaround, and has an idea how to rescue everyone. Chapter Plot The group encounters the floating Pokémon, Bronzor. Bronzor glows, and Pearl sees it will use Gyro Ball attack. Bronzor does so, nearly hitting the group. Pearl believes someone is giving it commands, and suspects the girl's father was attacked, due to the ambush on the power station. Inside the facility, they find the girl's father, who is threatened by a Zubat. Suddenly, someone orders them not to move, as Zubat will attack the girl's father. Pearl sees a mysterious person, hiding in the shadows. Diamond is surprised she can stand amidst these strong winds. The person notes that these children came because the father sent Driftloon to warn them. Zubat goes to bite the girl's father; in reaction, Chimler punshes Zubat. The person is disappointed she couldn't get someone to give them more electricity. Diamond questions the person to have stolen the electricity, and admits out of their own amusement, the person has tortured the father. Diamond disagrees with the person's interests, and urges Pearl to do their act, despite the dangerous situation. Pearl mentions battles, and the status ailments. The person mentions it's hard to have a battle when a Pokémon is affected by them. Pearl and Diamond mention some: Poison, Burn, Freeze, Sleep and Confusion. Pearl remembers there's one more, and Diamond doesn't remember, so the person chuckles, adding it is Paralyze. Diamond and Pearl are in shock, seeing the person actually delivered their punchline instead of them. Pearl reminds the woman's a villain, who laughs at the show she just stole. The woman reverts to her cold gaze, and decides to finish things. She leaves the room and has Bronzor engulf them with sand, as it uses Sandstorm. The group gets stuck and swept in the sand. Pearl has everyone join hands, as the wind is blowing them and the sand out of the power plant. After coming out, the group sees Diamond, his Pokémon and the girl's father are missing. Missy suggests crashing the windows, to let the sand come out. Pearl has the same idea, but fears that Diamond and the father will be buried alive before they crash all the windows, and wonders what can they do at all. Missy feels they should at least know where they are first. The girl has an idea, and calls upon the Combee. Pearl, missy and the girl trace Combee's sound, and find them at the window, where Diamond and the father are. Pearl realizes the Combee were drawn to the honey, for Diamond was eating them and became covered in it. Pearl has Chimler curve a circle into the glass, to release Diamond and the girl's father. The group cheers, but hear the mysterious woman's comments how they escaped. Still, she succeeded in her task to absorb electricity, as her Electric-type Pokémon did that. Moreover, the woman's Purugly slashes a windmill, and she flies off in it, stating the boys can do one more act for her someday. Despite the woman flying off, the girl's father is relieved that they saved his life. He wonders who the woman was, while they notice Diamond asleep from all the excitement. The father wonders why did Diamond do the performance with Pearl, who thinks it was just his personality. He thinks it was Diamond's way to let the woman know she cannot hurt other people or steal. The girl thinks the glutton's a nice guy; Pearl adds he is friends with him since they were kids, and he never raised his voice. In fact, Pearl describes Diamond as a polished jewel, since he is not rough at all. Debuts Pokémon *Purugly (Mars') *Electivire (Mars') *Mars' Zubat Move *Gyro Ball Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 30 chapters